


Good Boy

by rollstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollstucky/pseuds/rollstucky
Summary: “I wanna blow you." The words leave Steve's mouth before he has a chance to fully think them through. Hearing them causes Bucky to choke a little on his beer, surprise shining in his blue eyes.“What?” Steve can feel the blush forming on his cheeks after Bucky locks eyes with him.“Don’t make me say it again.” Bucky puts his beer down and leans back against the counter, looking completely relaxed. Steve has to look away for a moment to keep his composure. “Can I?”Bucky shrugs his shoulder, head tilting to the side as a smirk forms on his lips. “You’re such an ass.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Good Boy

Back before all of this, back when he was small, Bucky did everything. He was always too worried to really enjoy being with Steve. It was frustrating but Steve understood deep down. Bucky always worried, even before they were together. It’s the reason they met in the first place- all the bullies on the playground. 

When he got Bucky back, they took it slow, reacquainting themselves and their bodies with one another. Almost immediately they feel into the same cycle, Bucky doing more for Steve and worry about him. Sure, they have sex, and it is great, but Bucky still gets nervous whenever Steve wants to please him, which is the only thing Steve wants to do. 

“I wanna blow you." The words leave Steve's mouth before he has a chance to fully think them through. Hearing them causes Bucky to choke a little on his beer, surprise shining in his blue eyes.

“What?” Steve can feel the blush forming on his cheeks after Bucky locks eyes with him.

“Don’t make me say it again.” Bucky puts his beer down and leans back against the counter, looking completely relaxed. Steve has to look away for a moment to keep his composure. “Can I?”

Bucky shrugs his shoulder, head tilting to the side as a smirk forms on his lips. Steve can’t help but roll his eyes. “You’re such an ass.”

Bucky laughs and walks over to Steve, causing him to instantly stand up straighter to his full height. Bucky's hands find Steve's hips and pull him forward so their lips can meet in a kiss that starts soft and grows with passion by the minute. He happily lets Bucky’s tongue press forward into his mouth when Bucky wants to deepen the kiss.

Steve lets his hands comb through Bucky's slightly tangled hair, loving how smooth the locks are and how long they have gotten. Bucky has mentioned getting it cut, but, selfishly, Steve has always discouraged the idea.

Bucky’s lips part from Steve’s moving over his jaw and cheeks before down the column of his neck. Steve can’t help but get lost in it, not able to resist tilting his head back to expose his neck further to Bucky, who happily explores the skin as if it’s his first time. 

The hands around Steve’s waist move to the front of his pants, finding the leather belt and starting to tug on it, jerking it open and out of the loops. When he feels the belt is gone, Steve drops his hands, holding onto Bucky’s wrists to stop him from pushing his jeans off his body. 

“I’m serious, Buck. I want to take care of you.” After a moment, Bucky nods his head, giving up his endeavor of stripping Steve and leaning back against the counter again. 

“Do you want to go upstairs-”

“Here is fine." Steve can feel the slight red blush rise up his neck to his cheeks again, but there's nothing he can do about it. Bucky nods his head and continues looking into Steve’s eyes, aware of the silence that has formed between them, both unsure about what to say. 

After a few seconds, Bucky can’t take it anymore. He lets a smile spread across his face, instantly releasing the tension from Steve’s body and the room. “Come here.” 

Steve practically trips over his feet, happily and enthusiastically following Bucky’s command and quickly closing the gap between them. Bucky can't help but grunt when Steve all but falls into his arms, still not fully used to his size, find his lips almost immediately as his hands rest on his shoulders.

Bucky coaxes and charms away all of Steve's nervous energy and thoughts with a few slow, soft kisses, reminding Steve that he has nothing to worry about and how loved he is. Bucky is also calming himself, letting his arms travel up and down Steve's arms over the smooth skin he as always loved and admired.

Gently taking his hand, Bucky guides Steve down to his belt. Steve eagerly works the belt open and out of the loops before popping the button of Bucky's jeans, sliding them down his legs along with his underwear, exposing his half-hard cock.

Bucky tries his best to keep his breathing steady as Steve looks down at him, sucking on his plump bottom lip before tentatively taking his cock in his hand, stroking up and down the shaft. Bucky can't stop himself from bringing his hand to the back of Steve's neck and pulling him in for a kiss once more, forcing his mouth open as Steve continues to move his hand along his erection, bringing it to full hardness. When Steve’s thumb moves over the slit, Bucky can’t help but moan into his mouth, making the kiss sloppier. 

“You like that?” Steve’s voice is coated in awe and admiration but also with uncertainty, still not entirely sure what he is doing and needing Bucky to be enjoying it. 

“Shit, yeah.” Bucky’s head nods as he says it, eyes pinching shut for a moment as he tries to keep his composure. Steve notices all of the tiny things, always able to read Bucky. 

Crushed by a wave of confidence when Bucky moans when he does it again, Steve kisses him one last time before pulling away, getting down onto his knees in front of him. Bucky looks down, watching as Steve timidly brings his lips to Steve’s tip. When he wraps his lips around the head, Bucky can’t stop the moan that spills from his lips, giving Steve the assurance to take more of him into his mouth, wanting to make Bucky moan again. 

Although still hesitant, Steve takes more and more of him in his mouth as he moves his head back and forth, going further down Bucky’s shaft each time. As he watches him, Bucky has the counter in a death grip, knuckles turning white as he tries to be as still as possible, as Steve continues to bob his head and lick along his shaft. 

Noticing Bucky’s grip on the counter, Steve reaches up and takes hold of Bucky’s metal hand, putting it on his head, in his hair. Steve wants nothing more than to feel Bucky’s hands on him as he returns his own hands to Bucky’s hips. Bucky gently laces his fingers through his hair, getting the message and tugging when Steve suddenly goes down faster. 

Steve can't keep in his moan when he does, loving the slight burn on his scalp and the gently strokes Bucky gives him after. Steve glances up at Bucky through his eyelashes, trying to appear as innocent as possible when he does it again, going down fast, and happily moaning when he gets the same result.

Bucky continues to lightly tug on Steve’s hair, making sure Steve is still in complete control of his movements as Steve picks up his pace, bobbing his head with more confidence and more desire. When Steve goes all the way to the root, Bucky can’t stop his hips from bucking forward. “Shit, sorry-”

Steve moves off for a second, looking up at him, cock resting against his cheek, and red lips swollen and slick with spit. It’s an image Bucky wants burned in his memory forever. “Do it again.” 

Steve doesn’t give him a chance to respond before wrapping his lips back around his cock, hungrily licking and sucking. Bucky slowly rocks his hips forward, pushing into Steve’s mouth while lightly holding her head in place. Steve instantly relaxes around him, blissfully taking in more of Bucky’s cock and moaning around him. 

The moans and whines that escape Steve build assurance in Bucky and remove his concerns and worries, encouraged by Steve to keep going. His thrusts get deeper and swifter as Steve continues to moan, dropping his hands from his body and letting Bucky hold his head in place, fully handing control over to him- trusting him completely. 

“Fuck, you're such a good boy. God, that mouth, baby. So good.” Bucky weaves his other hand through Steve’s hair as well, getting a better grip on him as he continues to praise Steve, which only makes Steve want to take in more. Tears start slipping from his eyes as Bucky’s thrusts speed up, and his spit starts sliding down his chin, making everything sloppier, but Steve couldn’t be happier at hearing the moans and praises spilling from Bucky’s lips. 

“Fuck, Stevie, I'm close- Steve-” Steve ignores him and keeps going as Bucky releases. Bucky pushes in deep, hitting the back of his throat and holding him in place. Steve swallows it all, keeping his cock in his mouth until he is empty, breathing deeply through his nose and wanting to taste every last drop. When he backs up, Bucky slips down on the floor in front of him against the counter. He wipes a tear off Steve's cheek, worry instantly flashing across his eyes. “Shit, sorry, I didn’t-”

Steve immediately shakes his head, cutting him off, feeling the rawness of his throat when he speaks. "I liked it."

Bucky shakes his head, a smile instantly forming on his lips as he looks at Steve’s messy hair, puffy lips, and shining eyes. “Your voice is raspy.”  
“I like that too.” Steve’s smiling lips are cover by Bucky’s for a deep kiss. 

“Let me return the favor.” 

Steve shakes his head, feeling a blush creep onto his flushed cheeks. “I’m fine.”  
“Steve, I can-”

“Not really, I’m fine...” Steve can see the confusion in Bucky’s eyes at his words. “I, um, already...”

Bucky lets his eyes drop down to the front of Steve’s jeans immediately, lifting his hand to press against the denim. Steve whines a little because of the sensitivity, resting his head against Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Jesus Christ, you came untouched.” Steve nods against Bucky’s shoulder, taking in a deep breath and loving his smell. “All it took was sucking my cock. You’re going to drive me insane with that mouth.”

Bucky’s hand moves to the back of Steve’s neck, turning his head so he can connect their lips once more in a sloppy kiss. When they part, Steve can’t help but smile at Bucky, a state of bliss overcoming him. “I really liked it... and what you said.” 

“I said a lot. Which part?” Steve looks down at his hands in his lap, head resting on Bucky’s shoulder again. 

“Don’t get shy on me now. What was it?” Steve can’t find it in him to say it, still embarrassed. As he assumed, Bucky could guess it. "Good boy?”

Steve nods his head, and Bucky smiles, pulling him in for another kiss, murmuring against his lips. “Such a good boy.”


End file.
